An X-ray diagnostic apparatus having two C-arms is described in DE 44 36 828 C1. In this arrangement there are disposed at the ends of the first C-arm an X-ray source and an X-ray detector which together form an X-ray measuring system. The first C-arm is in this case supported by a second C-arm which is provided for the purpose of achieving a better spatial positioning of the X-ray measuring system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,066 discloses an X-ray system which has two X-ray measuring apparatuses for simultaneously recording one and the same region of the body from two different perspectives.
An X-ray diagnostic device having a C-arm is known from DE 103 23 008 A1. In this arrangement three-dimensional image information of a bodily region is captured by means of the X-ray diagnostic device or another medical diagnostic system, such as a nuclear medicine measuring system, preferably prior to an operative intervention. During the operative intervention two-dimensional image information is measured by means of the X-ray diagnostic device and computationally overlaid by the three-dimensional image information. Owing to the additional spatial information an improved spatial orientation of a treating physician is achieved during the operative intervention.
Most notably in angiocardiography, medical diagnostic systems are employed today which combine the principle of the C-arm and the principle of the at least two X-ray measuring apparatuses. A medical diagnostic system of said type has two independently movable C-arms at the ends of which a measuring device is disposed in each case. The C-arms permit a virtually arbitrary positioning of the X-ray measuring apparatuses, with the result that a treating physician can study a region that is of interest for an assessment from two angles of view in each case. In particular when performing a medical intervention, such as when introducing a catheter, it is thus considerably easier for the treating physician to find his/her bearings when positioning said catheter. During the recording of the images there is a reduction in the need for a contrast agent and the time that the catheter remains in a blood vessel is also reduced, since two projection directions can be captured simultaneously based on a single injection. In addition, the assessment by means of two different image representations of one and the same bodily region makes it easier to diagnose a stenosis that may possibly be present.
A medical diagnostic system of said type also performs good service in neuroradiology in the repair of cerebral vessels. Cerebral vessels are embodied in a convoluted and irregular form, so here too, when introducing a catheter for the purpose of performing a medical intervention, studying a vessel from two different perspectives constitutes a valuable orientation aid for the treating physician.